Rio: Una Aventura en Vacaciones
by ILoveMusicSong
Summary: Nuestras aves favoritas deciden irse de vacaciones a "Las Cataratas del Iguazú". Pero el destino hará que cambie su ruta, a un lugar desconocido, pero cercano a Rio, descubriran un nuevo mundo y nuevos amigos. Calificación T por las dudas.
1. Introducción

**¡Hola! **

**Después de dejar que mi imaginación trabaje para hacer la trama de mi historia (O mas bien el primer capitulo) decidí escribirla y publicarla aquí. Es mi primera historia de Rio (Estoy muy emocionada ^^) y también quería hacer la introducción para que quede un poquito mas prolijo. Les traeré lo mas rápido posible el primer capitulo, así entenderán el titulo.**

**Rio: Una Aventura en Vacaciones.**

**Personajes que aparecerán (Por ahora):**

Blu: Un guacamayo azul, pareja de Perla.

Perla: Una guacamaya azul, pareja de Blu.

Gabriela: Hija de Blu y Perla, hermana de Fabricio y Marco.

Fabricio: Hijo de Blu y Perla, hermano de Gabriela y Marco.

Marco: Hijo de Blu y Perla, hermano de Gabriela y Fabricio.

Nico: Un canario amarillo que usa una tapa de refresco como sombrero y arma.

Pedro: Un cardenal de Cresta Roja, le gusta cantar samba al estilo hip-hop.

**No estoy segura si hare nuevos personajes en la historia ni tampoco sé que funciones podrían tener, pero si lo hago es probable que aparezcan en casi el medio de mi historia.**

**Pd: Este transcurre después de 2 años de que Blu y Perla tuvieron a sus polluelos, ellos son todavía niños.**


	2. Empieza la Aventura

**Capitulo 1**: **Empieza la Aventura.**

Era una mañana soleada y calurosa en Rio, como siempre. Blu y Perla estaban cuidando a sus hijos, Rafael y Eva lo mismo, aunque a ellos se les hace más complicado. En cambió, Pedro y Nico estaban descansando, después de cantar en el Club de Samba.

-Que relajante. Dijo Pedro mientras se estiraba.

-Si, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, tenemos que tomarnos unas vacaciones. Dijo Nico.

-¿A donde podríamos ir? Pregunto Pedro

-No tengo idea, pero que haya muchas chicas lindas. Bromeo Nico.

-Ojala, pero podríamos visitar "Las cataratas del Iguazú". Opino Pedro.

-Me gusta la idea, pero no tenemos la más mínima idea de como llegar hasta allá ¿Como hacemos? Pregunto Nico.

-Fácil, nos vamos a un aeropuerto, nos disfrazamos de perros, nos escabullimos entre las personas violando toda la seguridad, nos escondemos entre las maletas y ¡Bingo! Estaremos tomándonos unas lindas vacaciones en muy poco tiempo. Dijo Pedro como si fuera así de sencillo.

-Emmm me gusta todo menos lo de disfrazarnos de perros. Dijo Nico.

-Esa es la forma para pasar desapercibido. Insistió Pedro.

-Prefiero preguntarle a Blu, tal vez podríamos llevarlo a el también con su familia. Dijo Nico

-¿Y Rafael? Preguntó Pedro.

-Prefiero conservar mis plumas, esos niños están desplumándome cada día más mi cola. Dijo Nico mirando su cola casi desplumada.

-Creo que pensándolo bien, llevemos solo a Blu, vamos a avisarle. Dijo Pedro.

-Bueno, solo despiértame dentro de unos 10 minutos. Dijo Nico cerrando sus ojos.

-Okey. Dijo Pedro pero él se quedo dormido unos 2 segundos después.

**4 horas después**:

Nico bostezo y apenas pudiendo ver dijo:

-Vamos Pedro tene- Se detuvo al abrir bien los ojos y ver el cielo.

-¡Rayos!, es tarde. Dijo Nico mirando el cielo.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Dijo Pedro molesto.

-¡Se supone que tu tenias que despertarme! Dijo Nico algo ofendido.

-Oh, cierto, me quede dormido. Dijo Pedro.

-Vayamos ahora a la casa de Blu antes de que oscurezca. Dijo Nico despegando seguido por Pedro.

* * *

><p><strong>En el nido de Blu<strong>:

-¡Niños, les traje la cena! Gritó Blu trayendo un montón de clases de fruta.

-¡Siii! ¡Yo quiero las uvas! Grito Gabriela.

-¡Yo las manzanas! Grito Fabricio.

-¡Y yo las bananas! Dijo Marco.

-Lo siento, hijo, las bananas son mías, te quedaras con los mangos. Dijo Blu mirando apetitosamente las bananas.

-Pero siempre tú te comes las bananas, hoy me toca a mí. Dijo Marco insistiendo mientras hacia una mirada tierna hacia su padre.

-¿Que? ¡No hagas esa mirada! Dijo Blu tratando de no ver a su hijo. Pero le resultaba imposible. Sin poder resistirse más dijo.

-¡Esta bien te doy las bananas pero deja de hacer eso, por favor! Pidió, mientras le daba las bananas a su hijo.

-Al parecer mi alumno esta perfeccionando esa mirada. Dijo Nico apareciendo de la nada junto con Pedro.

-Solo que esta vez pon tus plumas así. Dijo Nico mientras le enseñaba el nuevo truco e inflaba sus plumas haciendo que se vea un poco más gordito y más tierno.

-Hola amigos, espera, ¿Tú le has enseñado eso? Dijo Blu mientras miraba enojado a Nico.

-Eh, si, me dijo que estaba harto de que siempre le quitaras las bananas y quise ayudarlo. Dijo Nico.

-Estuvo haciendo esa mirada todo el día.

-Sobrino, solo úsalo con las bananas, ¿si? Dijo Nico.

-De acuerdo, tío. Dijo Marco.

-Así me gusta, ahora ve a comer tus merecidas bananas. Dijo Nico y luego Marco se fue a comer.

-Oye Nico, ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a hacer esa mirada? Pregunto Blu.

-¿Para qué? Preguntó.

-Es que a veces Perla no quiere que ande en mi patineta por que dice que me voy a matar y todo eso, bueno con esa mirada creo que podre hacerla cambiar de opinión. Dijo Blu mientras vigilaba que su pareja no estuviera escuchando.

-Cuenta con mi ayuda, pero antes Pedro y yo queríamos preguntarte algo.

-¿Que cosa? Pregunto Blu.

-Estuvimos pensando irnos de vacaciones y queríamos saber si querían venir con nosotros.

-¿Cuando? Pregunto Blu

-No sabemos todavía pero supongo que mañana. Contestó Pedro.

-Tengo que pensarlo con Perla antes. Dijo Blu.

-¿Pensar que? Dijo Perla después de terminar de comer.

-Nico y Pedro dicen si queremos irnos de vacaciones con ellos.

-No lo sé. Contestó Perla.

-Por favor. Dijo Nico haciendo la mirada tierna.

-Conmigo no funciona eso. Dijo Perla molesta.

-Que raro, soy adorable. Dijo Nico extrañado.

-Respecto a las vacaciones, no estoy muy segura. Dijo Perla.

-¿Vamos a irnos de vacaciones? Dijeron los niños.

-No lo sabemos aún, su mamá se tiene que decidir. Dijo Blu.

-¡Queremos ir, ma! Dijeron saltando alrededor de su madre.

-Por favor, mami. Dijo Marco haciendo esa mirada que le enseño su tío.

-Te ves adorable. Dijo Perla.

-Vámonos de vacaciones. Dijo Marco todavía con la mirada en el rostro seguido por sus hermanos

-Por favor mamá. Dijo Gabriela.

-Si, será divertido. Dijo Fabricio.

-Oh, por dios, de acuerdo. Dijo Perla rendida.

-¡Si! Gritaron los niños, incluyendo a Nico y Pedro.

-Saldremos mañana a primera hora. Dijo Pedro.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana. Dijo la familia de guacamayos.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente (En el nido de Nico y Pedro)<strong>:

-Ya es el día. Dijo Nico dando un gran bostezo mientras abría sus ojos vagamente.

-Emmm Nico, debimos despertarnos hace 3 horas. Dijo Pedro mirando el cielo.

-¡¿Que? Grito Nico saltando de su nido para ver el cielo.

-Blu va a matarnos. Pensó Nico.

-Sera mejor que vayamos ahora. Dijo Nico volando hacia afuera.

-¿No piensas llevar algo? Preguntó Pedro.

-¿Que podría llevar un ave para sus vacaciones? Dijo Nico.

-Oh, no lo sé, tal vez su sombrero. Dijo Pedro sarcásticamente.

Nico miró su cabeza y vio que no tenía su sombrero puesto e inmediatamente entro a su hueco y saco su gorra.

-Je je, disculpa. Dijo Nico avergonzado.

-Hay que ir rápido, ¡Blu nos va a sacar la cabeza! Dijo Pedro mientras que Nico lo seguía.

* * *

><p><strong>En el Nido de Blu y Perla:<strong>

-¿Que les paso a esos dos? Hace como tres horas debieron estar aquí. Dijo Blu molesto.

-Pues conociéndolos supongo que se quedaron dormidos… otra vez. Dijo Perla.

-Bueno, era de esperarlo. Dijo Blu.

De pronto ven dos figuras en el cielo, eran Nico y Pedro que venían a toda velocidad, pero se dirigían a Blu.

-¡Esperen, se dirigen a mi! Dijo Blu.

Pero ellos no pudieron parar a tiempo lo cual hizo que chocaran con Blu e dieran unas vueltas hacia atrás.

Cuando pararon dijeron.

-Que bonita mañana, ¿No? Dijo Nico encima de Blu.

-Si, muy bonita, ¡¿Podrían salir de encima mio? Dijo Blu muy molesto.-Se supone que hace unas horas tenían que estar aquí.

-Hay una explicación razonable, lo que paso fue que-

-Se quedaron dormidos otra vez. Termino Perla por ellos.

-Emmm, si. Dijo Pedro.

-Espera, ¿Como que otra vez? Pregunto Nico.

-Recuerda, la inauguración del santuario, nuestros cumpleaños, navidad, nuestro aniversario, la fiesta de-

-Bueno, ya entendí, nos quedamos siempre dormidos. Dijo Nico.

-Vamos al grano ¿Como llegaremos hacia donde quiera que vayamos? Pregunto Blu.

-Acérquense. Dijo Pedro mientras formaba una pequeña reunión.

-Lo que haremos será disfrazarnos de perros, ir al aeropuerto, violar la seguridad del lugar y escondernos entre las maletas, ¿okey? Dijo Pedro con esa idea todavía en su cabeza.

-Una pregunta. Dijo Blu.

-¿Que? Preguntó Pedro.

-¿Por qué disfrazarnos de perros? Contestó Blu.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta eso? Dijo Pedro.

-Tal vez por que es algo tonto. Dijo Nico.

-No es tonto. Dijo Pedro ofendido.

-¿Pero saben exactamente hacia donde vamos? Dijo Blu interrumpiendo su próxima pelea.

-A las Cataratas del Iguazú. Dijeron ambos.

-Entonces iremos al aeropuerto para ver si sale un vuelo hacia allá. Dijo Blu.

-¡Bien!, iré a buscar los disfraces. Dijo Pedro feliz.

-¡No! Gritaron todos, incluyendo los hijos de Blu.

-¡De acuerdo!, sin disfraces. Dijo Pedro desilusionado.

Y las aves despegaron hacia el aeropuerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutos despues en el aeropuerto.<strong>

¿Y ahora que hacemos? Pregunto Perla.

-Tenemos que ver un cartel que diga los siguientes vuelos a otros lugares. Dijo Blu.

-¿Que? Dijo Pedro.

-Solo busca un cartel grande con letras y luces, ¿si?

-Entendido. Dijo Pedro.

-Allí hay un cartel grande, papi. Dijo Marco.

-Es ese, acerquémonos para que pueda leer. Dijo Blu.

-¿Que dice? Preguntaron todos, ya que Blu era el único que sabia leer.

-Dice que hay un vuelo para las cataratas. Contesto Blu feliz.

-Pero, ¿A donde hay que ir ahora? Pregunto Nico.

-Tenemos que ir por ese lugar. Dijo Blu señalando una entrada.

-¿Como haremos para entrar sin que nos vean? Pregunto Perla.

De pronto pasa un carrito donde llevaban las maletas al avión.

-¡Vamos! ¡Hay que saltar a ese carrito! Grito Blu.

Todos saltaron, pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, el carrito entro por otra entrada.

Se dirigía a otro lugar, un lugar desconocido, una nueva aventura estaba por comenzar, interrumpiendo sus vacaciones.

Fin del Capitulo.

**¡Hola! Este es mi nueva y primera historia de Rio ^^ y pues la verdad sigo muy emocionada. **

**Quisiera saber si les gusto o no, si les resulto graciosa o aburrida, o muy corta o larga o no se cualquier cosa que no les hay gustado o si. ¡Esperare sus reviews con ansias!**

**PD: Estoy ayudando a Meli linda7 a difundir una campaña y espero que nos puedan ayudar. En verano los perros que no tienen una techo para vivir pasan mucha sed, si podrías dejarles un recipiente con agua fresca fuera de tu casa algún perro te lo agradecerá, y aun mas si dejas algo de comida pero solo le bastaría con agua para saciar su sed de la calor. Por favor difundan esta campaña (No es oficial, solo es por voluntad propia) y ayuden a muchos perros e incluso a otros animales que no tienen hogar.  
>Te lo Agradeceríamos mucho si lo haces. Una cosa mas, muy importante, Nunca (¡NUNCA!) abandones a un animal a la calle, abandonarlo no es la solución, seria solamente lo mas inhumano que podrías hacer. Ellos nunca te lo harían a y si lo que te digo no les basta te recomendaría ver este video.<strong>

**http: /www. youtube .com /watch?v=D-wxPkVMHT0 (Quitale los espacios)**

**PD 2: Queria darles las gracias a todos los escritores que me inspiraron a hacer una historia. Simplemente ¡Muchas Gracias!  
><strong>


	3. El Viaje

**Capitulo 2: El viaje. **

**En la parte trasera del avión.**

-Uff, hace calor aquí. Se quejo Pedro.

-Pedro, es como la quinta vez que lo dices, ¿Podrías callarte? Dijo Nico.

-¡Pero tengo calor! Seguía quejándose Pedro.

-Pedro, cierra la boca. Dijo Perla.

-¿Ves? Perla esta de mi lado. Dijo Nico.

-¡Bueno! Me callo. Dijo Pedro molesto.

-¿Cuanto tiempo mas estaremos aquí? Pregunto Nico.

-No lo sé, pero creo que ya despegara el avión.

-Espera, ¿Todavía no despego? Dijo Nico incrédulo.

-Emmm, no. Dijo Blu.

-¡Oh no! ¡Falta un montón! Grito Nico molesto.

-¡Nico, tu también cállate! Dijo Perla enojada.

-¡Bueno, pero no te enojes! Dijo Nico.

-Ma, tenemos mucha hambre. Interrumpieron los niños.

-Oh no. Dijo Perla preocupada.

-Ahora que lo pienso, debimos traer algo para comer. Dijo Blu.

-Descuida, trajimos algo para comer. Dijo Nico.

-¿En serio? Dijo Blu.

-Si, Pedro lo tiene guardado. Dijo Nico.-Hermano, saca algo para comer.

-Oh, hablas de la comida, ¿No? Dijo Pedro nervioso.

-Si, me habías dicho que ibas a traer algo para comer, ¿Verdad? Dijo Nico.

-Bueno, en realidad, esa comida termino en otro lugar, o sea en-

-Pedro, te lo comiste, ¿no? Interrumpió Nico.

-Es que tenía hambre. Explico Pedro.

-Genial. Dijo Nico sarcásticamente.

-Podríamos abrirte la panza en este momento o cocinarte, pero no somos caníbales. Dijo Perla.

-Que lastima. Dijo Nico.

-Aunque hoy podríamos hacer la excepción. Dijo Perla.

-¿Que te parece un "Pedrito al horno"? Bromeo Nico riéndose.

-Yo lo preferiría a la plancha. Dijo Perla riéndose con Nico.

-¿Cuantas veces tendré que decirles perdón? Pregunto Pedro.

-En realidad, nunca lo dijiste. Dijo Nico.

-Ah, cierto...Perdón. Dijo Pedro.

-Descuida, Pedro, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Dijo Blu.

-Que sea pronto, estos dos están planeando cocinarme. Dijo Pedro mirando a Nico y Perla.

-Pedro, solo estamos jugando, ¿Verdad, Perla? Dijo Nico.

-Emmm, si...claro. Dijo Perla dudosa.

-¡¿Que?. Dijo Pedro asustado.

-Mentira, solo te estaba haciendo una broma. Dijo Perla.

-Eso espero. Dijo Pedro.

-Ya tranquilos, no tardaremos mucho en llegar, es un avión, uno de los vehículos más grandes creados por el hombre. Dijo Blu.

* * *

><p><strong>Media hora después. <strong>

-Nos terminaremos muriendo de hambre. Dijo Nico resignado.

-Tranquilos, ya parara. Dijo Blu.

Entonces se siente que el avión comienza a descender.

-¿Ven? Estamos bajando. Dijo Blu.

-Me estoy mareando. Dijo Pedro.

-Descuida, no pasa nada. Dijo Blu.

-Creo que voy a vomitar. Dijo Pedro tapándose el pico y empezó a ponerse verde.

-¡¿Que? ¡Pedro no vomites! Gritaron todos.

Pero ya era tarde, Pedro ya había manchado todo el piso. Perla les tapo los ojos a sus hijos para que no vean.

-Oye Pedro, que asco. Espera ¿Acaso esas no son mis uvas que me iba a comer hoy a la mañana? Dijo Nico molesto.

-¿Las quieres todavía? Dijo Pedro con ironía.

-Que asqueroso. Dijo Nico con repugnancia.

-¡Escóndanse, alguien se acerca! Interrumpió Blu.

Entonces entran unos hombres que quitaban las maletas del avión.

-Oye, ¿No sientes un olor feo? Dijo el hombre a su compañero.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que- se detuvo al resbalarse con el vomito de Pedro.

-¡Oh por Dios que asco! Grito el hombre.

Las aves detrás de las maletas que habían visto toda la escena cómica, se reían, excepto Pedro.

-¡Ya basta! Dijo Pedro enfadado y avergonzado. Pero ellos seguían riéndose hasta que Blu dijo.

-Lo siento, Pedro, es que es muy gracioso. Vamos, tenemos que salir. Dijo Blu todavía riéndose un poco.

Ellos se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron hacia afuera para encontrarse con una sorpresa.

-Blu, ¿Por qué les llaman las Cataratas del Iguazú si no hay ninguna catarata? Pregunto Pedro.

-Esto no es bueno. Dijo Blu.

-No me gusta esa mirada. Dijo Nico mirando a Blu.

-¿Donde estamos? Pregunto Perla.

-No se, pero estoy seguro que no son las Cataratas. Dijo Blu.

Entonces se escucha la conversación de los mismos hombres que estaban sacando las maletas, el que se cayo, ligeramente limpio.

-¿Quien quiere venir a esta selva tan peligrosa? Pregunto el hombre.

-Hay mucha gente que quiere conocer este lugar por los animales que hay aquí. Contesto su compañero.

-¿Pero las amazonas? En este lugar hay muchos peligros, yo me subo al avión para volver a Rio. Contesto el hombre

-Espera, no me dejes aquí. Dijo su compañero mientras se subían al avión y el mismo despega.

-¡¿Las amazonas?. Grito Blu.

-¿Como volvemos a casa? El avión ya se ha ido. Dijo Perla. Todos miraron a Blu.

-Oigan, no me miren a mí. Dijo Blu.

-Bueno, tú nos dijiste que subamos a ese avión. Dijo Pedro.

-Pero estoy seguro que subimos al correcto, ¿En que falle? Se dijo Blu a si mismo.

-Súper. Dijo Pedro sarcásticamente.

-Ahora tenemos que buscar la manera de como volver a casa y no echarle la culpa al pobre Blu, el no tuvo la intención. Dijo Nico tratando de calmar el grupo.

-Gracias, Nico. Dijo Blu.

-Entonces ¿A donde vamos? Pregunto Perla.

-Creo que tendríamos que pedir indicaciones a un ave que este por la selva. Dijo Pedro.

Y dicho esto las aves se dirigieron a lo más profundo de la selva tropical.

-Me parece mala idea estar aquí. Dijo Blu atemorizado.

-Tranquilo, amigo, es la selva, como en nuestro hogar. Dijo Nico.

-Ya se, pero no recordaba muchas arañas e insectos en nuestro hogar. Dijo Blu todavía con temor.

-Como en los viejos tiempos. Suspiro Perla.

-¿Es que acaso nadie sale de sus nidos? Dijo Nico al ver que no había nadie pasando.

-Esto es extraño. Dijo Pedro.

-No es extraño, solo es que ya oscureciendo, muchas aves ya se van dormir temprano. Dijo Perla.

-Por cierto ¿Donde vamos a dormir? Pregunto Nico.

-No se, ni siquiera encontramos algo para comer. Dijo Perla.

-Primero busquemos algo para comer, me esta crujiendo el estomago. Dijo Pedro.

-Pedro, te comiste mi desayuno, ¿Y todavía tienes hambre? Pregunto Nico.

-Emmm si me lo comí, pero luego lo deje en el avión. Dijo Pedro.

-Ah, Cierto. Dijo Nico sonriendo recordando el momento.

-¡Vamos, busquemos algo para comer que yo también tengo hambre!, Perla quédate aquí con los niños. Dijo Blu mientras Nico y Pedro lo seguían.

-¿Cuando vamos a comer? Preguntaron los niños que tenían mucha hambre.

-Muy Pronto, tranquilos, papá ya volverá con algo para comer. Dijo Perla.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras Tanto con Blu y los demás. <strong>

-¡Oigan! Haya hay unas frutas. Dijo Blu.

-Aquí hay unas bayas, las voy a ir a buscar y los veo mas tarde con Perla. Dijo Nico.

-Bueno, pero no tardes mucho. Dijo Blu mientras se iba a dirección contraria a la de Nico.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Nico.<br>**

-Bayas, bayas, bayas, me encanta recolectar bayas. Dijo Nico entonando una pequeña canción y juntando las bayas a la vez.

-¡Oye! No toques mi comida. Contesto una voz, sonaba muy enojada.

-¿Que? Disculpa, no sabia que era tu- Se detuvo al ver a la figura que le hablo.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué te robas mi cena? Le pregunto el desconocido a Nico.

Fin del Capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de Nuevo! <strong>

**Respecto al vomito de Pedro, disculpen si fui muy asquerosa, me recuerda cuando fui a un parque de diversiones llamado el "Parque de la Costa" ¿Lo ubican? Bueno iré al grano, no quiero salirme del tema. Lo que paso fue que un chico se subió a la montaña rusa y bueno, adivinen que paso cuando bajamos -.-**

**Y el encuentro de Nico con el desconocido o desconocida seria la entrada de mi nuevo personaje =D, aunque todavía no sé de que especie será o si sera mujer o varón -.-. Sé que había dicho que iba a entrar en casi la mitad de mi historia pero hubo un pequeño cambio de planes ^^"**

****Quisiera saber si les gusto o no, si les resulto graciosa o aburrida, o muy corta o larga o no se, cualquier cosa que no les hay gustado o si. ¡Esperare sus reviews con ansias! ^^  
><strong>**

****PD: ¡No olviden la campaña sobre los perritos! ****


	4. Un Encuentro extraño

**En el capitulo anterior **

-"Bayas, bayas, bayas, me encanta recolectar bayas". Dijo Nico entonando una pequeña canción.

-"¡Oye! No toques mi comida". Le grito una voz enojada.

-"¿Que? Oh disculpa, no sabia que era tu-" Se detuvo al ver a la figura.

-"¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué te robas mi cena?" Le pregunto el desconocido a Nico.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Encuentro extraño <strong>

-"Oh... Eh... Lo lamento, no quise robarte tu comida". Dijo Nico al descubrir que era una canaria de color rojo.

-"¿Acaso tu mama no te enseño a no tocar lo que no es tuyo?" Dijo la canaria enojada.

-"Lo lamento, en serio, no fue mi intención" Dijo Nico.

-"¿Quien eres?" Pregunto la canaria.

-"Soy Nico, ¿Tu quien eres?" Pregunto él.

-"Eso no importa ahora. No eres de por aquí, ¿No?" Pregunto Ella.

-"Pues la verdad no" Contesto Nico.

-"Ya me parecía" Dijo ella.

-"Mis amigos y yo estamos perdidos, me preguntaba si tu podrías ayu... Espera ¿Donde se fue?" Dijo Nico al descubrir que no estaba más la misteriosa canaria.

-"¿Hola?" Pregunto Nico, pero nadie respondió. "¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?". Pensó Nico.

-"Bueno, no importa, debo volver con Blu" Se dijo Nico así mismo y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Perla y sus hijos.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Perla. <strong>

-"¿Por qué tardaran tanto?" Pensó Perla.

-"¡Perla!" Grito Nico al llegar de repente.

-"Nico, ¿Donde están los demás?"

-"Pensé que ya habían vuelto aquí" Dijo Nico.

-"Emmm, no"

-"Tío Nico, ¿Nos trajiste algo para comer?" Preguntaron los hijos de Perla.

Nico abrió bien los ojos al darse cuenta que no había traído las bayas y dijo. –"Oh, bueno, pues no" Luego los niños dieron una mirada triste.

-"¡No! No se pongan tristes, su papá seguro ya les traerá algo para comer"

Luego se escucha un grito entre los arboles.

-"¿Y eso?" Pregunto Perla.

-"Reconociendo ese grito... Es Pedro". Dijo Nico.

-"Que pulmones". Contesto Perla.

-"Sera mejor que vayamos a buscarlos, deben estar en problemas" Luego Nico, Perla y sus hijos se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde salió el grito.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Blu y Pedro. <strong>

-"Pedro, ¿Era necesario gritar así? ¡Casi me dejas sordo!" Dijo Blu enojado.

-"Lo siento, pero recuérdame ¿Como terminamos así?"

***FlashBack***

-"Pedro, dime que no te vas a comer eso, ¡Estaba en el piso!"

-"¿Y que tiene?"

-"Puede tener como 60 clases de bacterias, será mejor que dejes eso como estaba o si no te vas a..." Para ese entonces Pedro ya se había comido la baya.

-"¡Te dije que no te lo comieras, Pedro!"

-"Mira, ¡Aquí hay mas!" Dijo Pedro recolectando mas bayas del piso, ignorando las advertencias de Blu.

-"¡Dame eso!" Dijo Blu, mientras le quitaba las bayas.

-"¡Oye! ¡Consigue los tuyos!"

-"Lo hago por tu bien, amigo". De Pronto Pedro salto sorpresivamente encima de Blu tratando de quitarle la baya, comenzando una pequeña pelea entre ambos.

-"¡Devuélveme la baya!" Ordenó Pedro.

-"¡Jamás! ¡No dejare que te enfermes!"

-"Suenas igual a mi madre… y actúas igual que ella" Contesto Pedro frustrado pero el seguía tratando de quitarle la baya.

En uno de los intentos de hacer caer a Blu, Pedro se tropieza con algo y cae al suelo.

-"¿Quién rayos deja una soga aquí?"

-"Es una soga muy extraña y se parece… a una… ¡Serpiente!" Grito Blu.

Entonces desde los arbustos se presenta una feroz víbora.

-"Esto es malo" Murmuro Pedro.

-"Muy malo" Agregó Blu.

***Fin de FlashBack***

-"¡Por favor no me comas!" Pidió Pedro arrodillado.

-"Pedir disculpas no te ayudara, amiguito emplumado". Dijo la serpiente mientras los rodeaba a ambos.

-"¡Comete a Blu, él es más grande!" Dijo Pedro empujando a Blu hacia la serpiente.

-"¡Oye! Y que digamos tu estas más gordito, mejor comételo a él primero" Dijo Blu mientras ahora empujaba a Pedro hacia la serpiente.

-"No se peleen, me los comeré a los dos." Dijo la serpiente sonriendo maliciosamente y a punto de dar su ataque mortal.

-"¡AHHHH!" Gritaron Pedro y Blu abrazados y ambos con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces, de repente, sintieron un pequeño golpe y que algo los estaba elevando. Blu abrió los ojos y se sorprendió cuando vio que estaban en una liana.

"¿Que hago aquí? No recuerdo haberme subido a esto" Cuando pudo recuperar la cordura dijo:

-"¡Pedro, abre los ojos!"

-"¿Ya me morí?"

-"¡No! ¡Mira donde estamos!"

Pedro abrió los ojos y vio que estaba a unos metros del piso. Luego ambos se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba entre los dos.

-"Hola". Dijo el desconocido sonriendo.

-"¿Quien rayos eres tu?"

-"Je, soy una canaria". Bromeo.

-"Guau, ni yo pude adivinarlo" Dijo Blu sarcásticamente.

Luego la liana comenzó a bajar lo cual hacia acercarlos de vuelta a la serpiente.

-"¡Ahh!" Gritaron de vuelta, pero para su suerte hizo que con el impulso y el peso (De Pedro xD) le dieran un gran golpe a la serpiente e huya. Pero eso hiso que cayeran de la liana. Cuando Pedro y Blu volvieron en si, escucharon una voz.

-"¿Se encuentran bien?" Pregunto la canaria.

No hubo respuesta.

-"Emmm, ¿Están bien?" Pregunto la canaria al ver que no respondían.

-"¡Eres mi heroína!" Grito Pedro de repente mientras se levantaba y le daba un gran abrazo a la canaria.

-"No fue nada, pero no me abraces tan fuerte". Dijo la canaria mientras sentía que los ojos se les iban a salir.

-"Oh, lo siento". Dijo Pedro mientras la soltaba.

-"Muchas gracias por salvarnos, sin tu ayuda nos hubiera cenado esa serpiente". Dijo Blu mientras estrechaba su ala con ella.

-"Descuiden, pero no deben andar solos a estas horas, hay muchos peligros aquí". Dijo la canaria.

-"¿Podrías ayudarnos? Nos perdimos aquí y necesitamos la ayuda de alguien que conozca este lugar".

-"Claro, me llamo Flora". Respondió ella.

-"Yo soy Blu".

-"Y yo soy Pedro".

De pronto aparecen Perla y Nico entre los arbustos.

-"¡Blu!, ¡Pedro!, ¡Desconocida!... Espera, ¿Tu de vuelta?". Dijo Nico extrañado mirando a la canaria.

-"Ah si, eras Nico ¿No?". Dijo Flora.

-"¿Ya se conocen?" Pregunto Blu.

-"Si, el "roba-comida" se llevaba algunas bayas que iban a ser mi cena". Contesto ella enojada.

-"Oye, ya te pedí perdón como dos veces y además ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre". Dijo Nico ofendido.

-"Es que desconfió de las personas que se roban mi comida". Dijo Flora.

-"¡Que no fue mi intención!" Grito Nico enojado.

-"¡No se peleen! Nos acaba de salvar la vida a mí y a Pedro, además nos ayudara a volver a casa". Dijo Blu.

-"¿En serio?" Pregunto Perla contenta.

-"¡Mami!, ¿Nos va a dar de comer?" Preguntaron los niños mientras aparecían entre los arbustos.

-"Ah cierto, ¿Podrías darnos algo para comer? Por favor". Pregunto Perla.

-"Claro". Dijo Flora.

-"Por cierto ¿Como te llamas?"

-"Mi nombre es Flora". Dijo ella.

-"Yo me llamo Perla". Respondió.

-"Un placer". Dijo Flora –"Síganme, les llevare a un lugar con comida".

* * *

><p><strong>En el cielo nocturno. <strong>

Nico sentía curiosidad sobre el nombre de la salvadora de sus amigos, aunque la primera impresión no fue tan buena que digamos, a él no le gusta discutir y mucho menos, con chicas de su misma especie. Entonces se acerca.

"_Oh no, tonto a la vista_" Pensó Flora al notar que se acercaba.

-"Quisiera saber el nombre de la chica que salvó a mis amigos". Dijo Nico.

No hubo una respuesta.

-"¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?"

-"Me llamo Flora". Dijo ella seriamente, todavía sentía un poco de rencor.

-"¿Hacia donde nos llevas?"

-"A mi casa, cerca de ahí hay árboles con una gran variedad de frutas". Respondió.

-"¿Falta mucho? ¡Tengo hambre!" Dijo Pedro interrumpiendo.

-"Es por ese árbol". Dijo Flora señalando un gran árbol.

Las aves descendieron y entraron a su casa, o más bien, hueco.

-"¿Vives aquí?". Pregunto Nico asombrado por el tamaño del árbol y del hueco.

-"Si, este es mi hogar, bonito ¿No?"

-"¿Y la comida?". Pregunto Marco mientras le jalaba un ala.

-"¡Eso! ¿Donde esta la comida?" Pregunto Pedro desesperado.

-"Ustedes quédense en mi hueco, les traeré pronto comida".

-"¿No quieres que te acompañemos? Es de noche". Pregunto Blu preocupado.

-"Tranquilos, ustedes relájense mientras que su amiga Flora les trae la cena". Luego Flora despego del hueco.

* * *

><p><strong>Media hora después.<strong>

-"¿Que le habrá pasado?" Pregunto Perla

-"¡Ay no! Esto es mi culpa, tal vez se perdió en la oscuridad o la ataco algún animal salvaje, debí haberla acompañado". Dijo Blu preocupado.

-"Y yo me pregunto, ¿Como hará para llevar tanta comida hasta aquí?" Pregunto Pedro.

-"Emmm, la verdad no se". Respondió Nico.

De pronto las aves pudieron distinguir entre la oscuridad a una figura volando hacia donde estaban ellos.

-"¿Que es esa cosa?" Pregunto Nico.

-"Supongo que debe ser Flora... Aunque esta algo cambiada". Contesto Pedro.

-"¡Ayúdenme a quitarme esto de encima!" Grito mientras aterrizaba en el hueco. Ella tenía unos tres racimos de uvas enredados entre si, en su pequeño cuerpo.

-"¡Mira ma!, Flora se convirtió en un monstruo". Dijeron Marco y Fabricio.

-"¡Si, un monstruo de uvas!" Añadió Gabriela.

-"Flora no se volvió un monstruo, solo la ataco un racimo de uvas". Bromeo Nico.

-"Gracias, por la ayuda, eh". Dijo Flora sarcásticamente.

-"Ay, solo bromeo". Respondió él.

-"Solo ayúdenme a quitarme esto". Contesto.

-"Quédate quieta". Dijo Blu mientras trataba de desenredar la enredadera.

-"Con permiso". Dijo Pedro mientras rápidamente arrancaba una uva.

-"¿No podrías esperar un rato, Pedro? ¿No ves que estoy desenredando esto?" Respondió Blu enojado.

-"Necesito alimentarme. Sino podría enfermarme, ¿Verdad?" Contesto irónicamente.

Blu no respondió a eso, pues tenía "Algo" de razón.

-"¡Ay! ¡Me arrancaste una pluma!" Se quejo Flora.

-"¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!". Se disculpo Blu.

-"¿Cómo terminaste así?" Pregunto Perla.

-"Trataba de llevar los racimos a la vez y se enredaron por si solos". Explico ella.

-"Pero tres racimos son el doble de tu tamaño, podrías haberte lastimado".

-"Lo se pero... ¡Ay! ¡Lo hiciste otra vez Blu!" Grito Flora.

-"¡Perdón! Es que esta muy enredado". Contesto Blu

-"Creo que debería de dejar de llevar cosas que son mas grandes que yo". Se resigno.

-"Tienes razón". Dijo Perla.

-"¡Listo!" Dijo Blu.

-"¡Genial! Ahora llevare estos racimos hacia allá". Dijo Flora repentinamente.

-"No duro mucho" Murmuro Perla.

-"¡A comer!" Grito Pedro mientras arrancaba unas uvas y se las comía.

-"Oh si, tengo mucha hambre". Dijo Blu.

Flora estaba devorando las uvas rápidamente, al igual que Pedro, a pesar de que era pequeña, comía mas de lo que aparentaba.

-"No eres lo que dicen una dama, ¿No?". Opino Nico algo asombrado.

-"Comiendo, no hablo". Contesto mientras se llevaba más uvas a la boca.

-"Exacto". Afirmo Pedro mientras continuaba comiendo.

-"Traten de dejar algo para nosotros, al menos". Dijo Nico.

-"Oye, es rico y es gratis, come, calla". Dijo Pedro.

-"Emmm, ¿Okey?". Respondió Nico asombrado.

**10 minutos después.**

Estaban todos satisfechos, y el sueño estaba llegando, tenían que dormir. Como el nido que había era pequeño, los hijos de Blu tuvieron que dormir ahí y los demás en el suelo. Estaban todos acostados y listos para dormir.

-"Buenas noches". Dijo Blu.

-"Hasta mañana". Contesto Perla mientras se acurrucaba junto a Blu.

-"Que duerman bien... Y que no les piquen las pulgas". Contesto Flora.

Nico y Pedro no respondieron ya que estaban completamente dormidos, incluso podía escucharse que estaban roncando.

-"No son lo que dicen unos caballeros, ¿No?". Bromeo Flora.

-"Uno se costumbra" Dijo Blu mientras cerraba los ojos y abrazaba a su amada.

-"Esos ronquidos no van a dejarme dormir en toda la noche". Pensó Flora.

Entonces Pedro comienza a roncar más fuerte.

-"Esta va ser una noche larga".

**Fin del capitulo. **

**¡Hola! Bueno mi personaje nuevo fue Flora, es una canaria (Se noto, ¿no? xD), como mencione de color rojo a excepción de las puntas de sus alas que las tienen un toque de color negro.**

**¿Por qué elegí un canario? Además de que me resulten adorables, (Como toda cosa pequeña y con pico) lo escogí por que hace unos días les pregunte a mis padres cual es el ave que les resulta más inofensivo y ambos eligieron el canario (Ya que al parecer no conocen nada de aves). Como ya hay un canario macho en mi fic, mi canario tuvo que ser hembra.**

**Pero ese no va a ser mi único personaje nuevo, habrá unos pocos más.**

**Disculpen por tardar en actualizar, en estos días estuve investigando sobre algo y se me ocurrió averiguar más sobre mi película favorita y descubrí algunas cosas que podrían interesarles.**

**1-La tapa de refresco que usa Nico en su cabeza pertenece a una bebida muy conocida en Brasil llamada "Guaraná Antartica" pero con el diseño modificado.**

**2-En la canción "Hot wings (I Wanna Party)" la voz de Pedro (Will.I. am) no se mezcla con la voz de Nico (Jamie Foxx) ya que hay una gran diferencia de voz entre ambos, la canción la cantan los dos pero no hay una parte donde canten al mismo tiempo, exceptuando la parte cuando dicen "And Fly" pero mas resalta la voz de Nico.**

**3-Tambien cuando Perla (o Jewel en ingles) canta la parte "Laya" en un idioma desconocido significa "Libertad" (Eso le da un poco de sentido por que se muestra la cadena de Perla cuando canta).**

**También descubrí otras cosas, pero no tienen nada que ver con la película Rio (Es un secreto, eh xD).  
><strong>

**Oh y habran notado que en los dialogos puse las comillas, ya que antes me había olvidado ponerlas. Lo se, cambie un poco la apareciencia del fic, siempre viviendo al limite (?  
><strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado estos pequeños detalles de la película y sobretodo si les gusto el capitulo, Salu2! n_n**

**¿Sabias que tu review es gratis y me alegra el día? Deja uno por favor! :D**


	5. Pequeña sorpresa

**Capitulo 4: Pequeña sorpresa.**

Era casi la madrugada, pero aún estaba un poco oscuro. Para su suerte, Flora pudo quedarse dormida, ya que los ronquidos de Pedro empezaron a disminuir con el paso de las horas.

Entonces, sin que nuestras aves se dieran cuenta, una colibrí entra en el hueco. Y sigilosamente se acercó a uno de los canarios, ese canario fue Nico.

Antes de llegar ahí, como la oscuridad no lo dejaba ver casi nada, se tropezó con lo que debería ser la pata de Pedro, y Pedro, pensando que era su típico amigo Nico tropezándose con él otra vez.

-"Auch, eso dolió". Pensó.

El ave misteriosa, pensando que era solo una pequeña roca siguió su camino.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del canario, le susurro al oído:

-"¿Estas despierta?".

De respuesta solo obtuvo unos murmullos y palabras sin sentido, ya que Nico estaba completamente dormido.

-"Oye, despierta".

Entonces comienza a sacudirlo. Al hacer esto hace que se le caiga su sombrero.

-"Un momento, ¿Que hace esto aquí?".

Por el instinto natural y extraño de Nico, cada vez que se le cae el sombrero siempre lo devuelve a su cabeza. Aunque estuviera dormido, su instinto persistía.

El comenzó a buscar con su ala su sombrero pero en vez de encontrar eso, se topo con una pequeña pata. Nico abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentir un pie y levanto la cabeza para ver quien era.

Ambos hicieron contacto visual.

-"¡AHHH!" Gritaron ambos, lo cual, por el susto, hizo caer a la otra ave.

-"¡¿Quien eres tu? ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa!". Grito la pobre colibrí mientras trataba de buscar algo en el piso para defenderse, pero se encontró de vuelta con la pata de Pedro.

-"¡Ahh! ¡Otro más!". Volvió a gritar, haciendo a despertar y levantar a las demás aves.

-"¡Ay, no! ¿No me digan que otra vez me equivoque de casa?". Se pregunto la colibrí mientras retrocedía lentamente hacia la salida.

-"¿Que paso?" Pregunto Flora levantándose vagamente.

-"¡Flora, ahí estas!" Dijo la ave feliz mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella y le daba un gran abrazo.

-"¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" Añadió mientras sacaba entre una de sus alas un obsequio.

-"Oh… un regalo, Je-je".

Los demás tenían miradas confundidas.

-"¿Es tu cumpleaños, Flora?" Pregunto Blu.

-"Eh... Si..." Respondió ella.

-"Sorpresa". Agrego un tanto nerviosa.

-"¿Los conoces?" Pregunto la colibrí, pero al parecer no la escucharon.

-"¿Porque no nos dijiste?" Pregunto Perla.

-"Bueno, ya sabes, con todo el lío de que se perdieron, vinieron a mi casa, entre otras cosas que sucedieron hoy... me olvide". Explico rascándose la cabeza.

-"¿Como puedes olvidarte de tu propio cumpleaños?"

-"¡Déjenme entender!" Interrumpió con un grito la pobre colibrí para que le prestaran atención.

-"Los conoces, vinieron a quedarse a dormir aquí ¿Y no me avisaste?" Pregunto su amiga molesta.

-"Emmm... ¡Doble Sorpresa!".

La pobre, pero estresada colibrí bufo.

-"Si no haya una tercera sorpresa no te diré nada solo porque hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que... feliz cumple". Dijo su amiga de mala gana mientras le entregaba el regalo.

Flora lo sacudió para escuchar que tenía dentro.

-"Una pregunta, ¿Porque me lo entregas a estas horas de la madrugada?" Pregunto ella.

-"Siempre soy la última en darte el regalo". Murmuro Yuki tristemente.

-"Pero no esta vez". Agrego orgullosa.

-"Creo que "esta vez" exageraste". Opino Flora.

-"Si, creo que un poquito". Contesto su amiga.

Entonces la cumpleañera miro su regalo con una sonrisa.

-"Bien regalo, prepárate para ser roto".

-"Por mi seguridad, me alejo". Dijo la colibrí y dio un gran paso hacia atrás.

Antes de que Flota tratara de destrozar su regalo con su pico se acordó de algo importante que tenia que hacer al principio de todo.

-"Chicos, por cierto, ella es Yuki, Yuki ellos son Blu, Perla, Fabricio, Marco, Gabriela, Nico y Pedro". Contesto ella pero se tomo un segundo para tomar aire.

-"¿Yuki? Que nombre tan extraño". Opino Pedro riéndose un poco.

-"¿Tienes algún problema?" Pregunto Yuki muy enojada.

-"No, ya no o_o". Contestó Pedro rápidamente al ver la mala reacción de la colibrí.

-"Eso espero". Amenazo Yuki.

-"Que curioso que me hayas confundido con ella". Interrumpió Nico señalando a Flora que intentaba romper el regalo.

-"Si, en la oscuridad, todos los canarios se parecen".

-"Pero soy un chico". Contesto el.

-"¿Crees que en la oscuridad voy a diferenciar?" Pregunto Yuki irónicamente.

-"Eso... es un buen punto". Admitió el.

-"¿Como has hecho este nudo?" Interrumpió Flora mientras que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de romper la pequeña (Pero resistente) soga que ataba el regalo.

Entonces por haber hecho tanta fuerza, el contenido del regalo sale disparado, muy cerca de rozar la cabeza de Perla pero al tener buenos reflejos logró esquivarlo lo que causo que salga directamente por la entrada del hueco.

Todos sacaron la cabeza para ver donde ahí caído el regalo de Yuki. Podía verse que aun estaba volando en el aire.

-"Y ahí va tu regalo Yuki". Le dijo Pedro.

La colibrí tenía una cara de -_- .

-"Y todo ese esfuerzo de día y noche termino disparado al cielo". Comento ella.

-"Lo lamento mucho pero… ¿Qué me habías regalado?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

-"Nada, ya no importa, supuestamente era una sorpresa y lo seguirá siendo hasta que al menos lo encuentres, por casualidad, en la selva".

-"¡Pero me queda la curiosidad!". Respondió ella.

-"Bueno, tendrás que recorrer toda la selva para sacarte esa curiosidad". Respondió la colibrí sonriendo.

-"Nah, entonces que se quede en la selva nomás".

Yuki entonces se retiro para ir a charlar con Nico y Pedro, así se conocían más.

Blu se acercó a Flora

-"Que lastima que no tenemos un regalo para ti". Le Dijo repentinamente Blu a Flora.

-"Si, te hubiéramos ayudado al menos en algo". Contesto Perla apenada.

Entonces a Blu se le ocurre una idea. Más bien, se le encendió la lamparita.

-"Espera, podemos".

-"¿Como?". Pregunto su esposa.

-"Podríamos ayudarle a hacerte una gran fiesta". Propuso Blu feliz.

-"Gracias, en serio, pero no me gustan mucho las fiestas, de hecho-"

-"Una fiesta con globos, música y regalos". Interrumpió Blu con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"En serio, no me gustan las fiestas, lo que pasa es que hace mucho tiempo yo...". Flora seguía explicando, pero Blu no escuchaba ni una solo palabra, solo entendía Bla Bla Bla (Como en las clases de historia u_u).

-"... Y le revolearon eso por la cabeza, fue genial, luego voló una baya por..." (Ni yo sé que alcornoques estará contando O_o)

Continuando con Blu, él estaba tan concentrado en hacerle una fiesta, pues era obvio que a él le gustaban mucho los cumpleaños, ya que cuando vivía con Linda en Minnesota, cada año le hacían una gran fiesta, con torta, regalos, piñata, etc. Además, podría ser una forma de mostrarle su gratitud al salvarle la vida de esa terrible serpiente.

-"Podría ser una fiesta sorpresa, pero necesito algo que la distraiga para avisarles a los demás" Pensaba Blu.

-"... y por eso no me gustan las fiestas". Termino ella.

Al ver que no respondía volvió a llamar.

-"Blu".

Pero Blu no contesto ya que el seguía en Blulandia.

-"¡Blu!" Grito.

-"¿Que?, ¿Que paso?" Pregunto el saliendo de su cabeza.

-"¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?"

-"Emmm... seeh, claro". Mintió el.

-"Oye ¿Podrías traernos algo para comer?" Dijo el para distraerla.

-"Bueno, pero... ¿No me van a acompañar?" Interrogo ella.

-"No podemos, por que... por qué...". El empezó a mirar a todos lados para buscar una excusa.

Entonces ve a Pedro, arreglándose el copete que tenia en su cabeza, como todo cardenal.

-"Por qué... a Pedro le duele la panza". Mintió Blu.

-"¿Que yo que?". Volteo Pedro al escuchar su nombre.

-"¿O no que te duele la panza?"

-"¿Ah si?". Pregunto Pedro confundido.

-"Si...". Murmuro Blu disimuladamente.

-"¡Ah si!". Fingió el al captar el mensaje.

-"Eh... Emmm" *Neuronas de Pedro haciendo sinapsis*... "Oh Dios! Siento un terrible dolor en el esófago!"

-"Estomago -_-"". Corrigió Blu.

-"Estomago! Eso dije!" *Se tira al piso*"... Madre! Eres tu?" "Yo... muero..." *Mirada Derp*

*Mente de Nico y Yuki* "¿Y a este que pulga le pico ahora? O_o"

-"¿Ves? Debemos vigilarlo". Le dijo Blu sonriendo nerviosamente a su amiga rojiza rogándole por dentro al mismísimo Jesús y Dios de la Samba de que se la haya creído.

-"Bien, bien, iré a buscarles comida otra vez... menos a Pedro, vámonos Yuki". Contesto Flora y se retiro del hueco seguida por su amiga.

"Puff! Se la creyó" Pensó Blu aliviándose internamente.

-"¡¿Que?" Pregunto Pedro al escuchar las palabras de la canaria alertándose exteriormente.

-"Hasta luego". Se despidió Yuki antes de irse.

-"No espera!" Grito el cardenal.-"Buuuaaa! Ya se fue".

Pedro le dio una mirada fulminantemente amenazadora y enojada a Blu.

-"Descuida, te convidare de mi almuerzo". Tranquilizo el guacamayo.

-"Mas te vale". Contesto Pedro en tono amenazante.

Luego Nico se acercó a sus dos amigos.

-"¿Que estas planeando, Blu?". Pregunto Nico, ya que él no había escuchado la conversación pero supuso que por algo Pedro se revolcó en el piso.

-"Si, debe ser algo que valga la pena por no tener que desayunar". Dijo Pedro aún enojado.

-"Vale la pena, y no hagas un berrinche de niño de Rafael, ¿Quieres?". Le contesto.

-"Entonces, ¿Que es?"

-"Una fiesta". Contesto Blu sonriendo.

Fin del Capitulo.

**Hola! ... hace como un mes y más que no he actualizado mi fic, je vagancia xD. Cambiando de tema… bueno, como habrán leído, metí otro OC llamado Yuki, (Si, un poquitín inusual el nombre aquí, así que no se quejen xD).**

**Aviso que habrá otros personajes nuevos en el Fic, pero estos podrían tomarse como casi secundarios, ya que no los mencionare muy a menudo.**

**Cambiando completamente el tema, les traigo una curiosidad más sobre la película Rio (Si, una por que la *:D* escuela no me dejo buscar más u_u), este es el siguiente.**

**1. Se suponía que iba a salir una película llamada "Newt", pero esta fue cancelada ya que era muy parecida a la trama de la película Rio, se iba a tratar de que las dos últimas salamandras de pies azules, macho y hembra, del planeta y bueno, lo mismo de lo que se trata Rio, los protagonistas no se soportaban y luego al final se terminan gustando.**

**Bueno terminando, esta pregunta no se trata de Rio pero estaría bien que me la respondan, si pueden.**

**-Si supuestamente una imagen dice mas de mil palabras... ¿Por qué no se debe juzgar un libro por su portada? (Pregunta formulada por mi en mi momento de creatividad, la clase de matemática n_n).**

**Saludos desde Argentina!**

**De: ILoveMusicSong!**

**¿Sabias que tu review es gratis y me alegra el día? ¡Deja uno por favor! :D**


End file.
